


Bliss

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Sixty-nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Daisy and Jemma steal a few moments alone together.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Kinktober prompt: sixty-nine

It was so simple in theory but much harder in practice. That didn’t mean Jemma didn’t want to try.

She couldn’t deny the thrill that had run through her when Daisy whispered the suggestion in her ear. Images of the two of them entwined on their bed together, her girlfriend’s sopping quim right there for her to drink her fill of at her leisure while she worked to get her off, too… What wasn’t to like? Her hardened nipples and tight coil of tension in her core certainly had no objections, so the first instance they could steal away from the rest of their team, they did. 

Locked in their shared bunk, Jemma immediately reached for Daisy, pulling her flush to her chest and sweeping in for a heated, heady kiss. She wasted no time in slanting her mouth open, either, although she did draw back in confusion when she heard her girlfriend chuckle.

“Someone’s eager, hmm?” 

Jemma watched her for a beat and simply enjoyed that butterflies-in-the-belly feeling she got when Daisy looked at her like that. Like she was the best possible treat Daisy could imagine and she was going to savor every last drop. Jemma shivered in her hold but quickly tried to regain the upper hand. 

“I don’t have to be. I mean, I could always let you take care of things yourself if you’d prefer.” Hazel eyes held brown for a long beat, neither woman willing to give in or make good on the threat until Jemma added, “I mean, there’s that vibrator you bought--”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ .”

The way Daisy gritted out the command, along with the way her fingers tightened in the back of her blouse told Jemma all she needed. She’d won this round and was very much going to enjoy getting her way.

“What do you suggest then, dear?”

“Get naked for me,” Daisy said, slapping her on the arse as she took a half step back and went to work on her own clothing. “And make it a good show. You know I like to watch.”

Jemma nearly whined in frustration but resisted the urge; she wanted to please Daisy after all. So, she took her time with it, undoing each button on her blouse and slowly exposing more and more pale skin to her girlfriend’s gaze. When both ends were hanging loose, she shrugged it off her shoulders and moved on to her jeans, shimmying those off and pausing to let Daisy look her fill. By some miracle, Jemma had managed to wear a matching set of underwear and wanted to show off her foresight. 

“Very nice,” Daisy murmured as she reached out to tweak a pebbled nipple through the pale pink cotton, a move that caused Jemma’s knickers to cling even more to her folds. “But now get them off and come here.”

Jemma did as she was asked, the offending pieces of fabric fluttering to the floor as she watched a nude Daisy settle in the middle of the mattress. She crawled up after her, pausing only long enough to brush a few kisses over her thighs and hips. She could smell her already and Jemma struggled not to knock Daisy’s knees apart right there and dive right in. She must have sensed her temptation since she scratched her nails over her shoulders to catch her attention.

“Up here, Jemma,” she said with a smile. “I want my turn, too.”

Jemma paused just long enough to press another kiss to Daisy’s tummy, and another to quickly circle her tongue around a peaked nipple before claiming a kiss. That earned her another swat on the bottom - although there was no heat to it - and she finally turned so her sex was above Daisy’s mouth and her face was finally, blissfully, between her thighs. 

Unable to resist any longer, Jemma threw herself into pleasuring Daisy with gusto, wrapping her lips around her clit and hollowing her cheeks as her tongue flicked over the swollen little nub. Soon the dark, musky, slightly sweet taste of her arousal was coating her lips and tongue and Jemma was just about in heaven. Particularly when she felt Daisy nip at the tender skin of her inner thighs and trace that clever tongue of hers along her folds. 

It took them a few minutes, but they eventually found a rhythm, an easy give-and-take where they each took turns giving and receiving pleasure. The end results was that Jemma felt super heated and nearly mindless, caught between wanting to send Daisy flying and seeking out her own release. 

Eventually, instinct won out. She began to rock her hips down harder and faster to meet Daisy’s tongue, encouraged by the way her girlfriend’s nails bit into her arse. Jemma did was she could to encourage Daisy, too, slipping her hands beneather her bottom and holding her in place as she pulled out every trick she knew to make her fly. Just as she felt Daisy’s thighs tense around her ears, Jemma felt herself tip over the edge. She moaned her pleasure out against Daisy’s cunt, clinging to her they both shook apart in pleasure. 

Her mind a total haze, Jemma gracelessly tipped to the side, one of her arms still looped beneath Daisy’s legs. She tightened her arm and pressed a kiss to a soft knee, chuckling quietly as she felt her lover tracing her fingertips over her calf. 

“Pretty good, huh?”

Jemma snorted outright at that and forced her watery limbs to lift her into a sitting position. She propped her arm on Daisy’s raised knees and smiled down at her. She looked gorgeously rumpled like this and for a moment she marveled at how happy she was to be with her. She’d never thought that joining a mobile unit would lead her to this kind of bliss, not by a long shot. 

“Better than good and you know it. The real question is,” she tucked her legs beneath her and leaned forward to drop a kiss on Daisy’s mouth, the taste of her own arousal causing her to shiver momentarily, “how long until you think you can go again?”

Daisy’s only answer was to pull her down into another kiss and push her onto her back, clearly ready to blow her mind once more. 


End file.
